


Reward

by Nahiel



Series: Playlist Roulette [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahiel/pseuds/Nahiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just Harry, and it was so wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

It was nice to go out without being recognized by every person on every street corner. And why should anybody recognize him? Here he was nobody. He was just the nice man in the house on the corner who occasionally stepped out and offered a quick herbal remedy to an ailing elderly person. He wasn’t anything special at all.

He wasn’t the notorious killer of the Dark Lord. He wasn’t in line to become the next Head Auror, and then the next Minister of Magic. He wasn’t a sitting member of the Wizengamot. He wasn’t a Peer of the Magical Realm. He wasn’t even really Harry Potter anymore. He was just… He was just Harry, and it was so wonderful.

It was a different type of magic than he’d ever thought he would have the chance to experience. It wasn’t for twenty long, miserable years in the wizarding world that he realized that he would be an entirely unknown face in the Muggle realms. Ginny hadn’t been willing to follow him, but the divorce had been amicable. He was happy, now, happier than he’d been in years.

Nobody bothered him for autographs, nobody pestered him for pictures, nobody interrogated him for interviews. It was the sort of peace he’d always hoped to earn, and now that he had it he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not even for his old friends, who still nagged him every now and then about meeting in Diagon Alley instead of at the pub three blocks down.

And that was fine, really. They could nag all they wanted, but Harry wasn’t going to change his mind. He didn’t even carry a wand anymore. The most magic he did was with potions, and even that was rare. He was happy being a nothing and a no one. And it wasn’t like he had to work or anything. The Potter and Black family fortunes sustained him quite nicely.

This, this was the reward he’d earned all those years ago. And he couldn’t regret it for a minute.


End file.
